


Не успев попрощаться

by LadyMeow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/pseuds/LadyMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последняя серия 4 сезона. Дерек умер.  Стайлз не успел...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не успев попрощаться

Ты бежал, и усталость слепила глаза  
В мире зла и висящей на ниточке жизни,  
По щеке, не стираясь, катилась слеза  
Страх потери терзал сумасшедшие мысли.

"Друга должен спасти, он превыше всего", -  
Он шептал, чтобы скрыть боль и слабости муки,  
Чтобы ты не узрел, как обнимут Его  
Подступающей смерти костлявые руки.

Страх во взгляде застыл, ты остаться хотел  
И в слезах умолять, чтоб тебя не покинул,  
Но ослушаться слова Его не посмел.  
Ты ушёл, а в душе град отчаянья хлынул.

Ты спешил, чтоб успеть другу-волку помочь  
Победить ягуара - безумного зверя,  
Чтоб не думать, что эта последняя ночь  
Не вернет Ему свет, становясь холоднее.

Лунно-тихая ночь... Точно та, как тогда,  
Когда сердце восторженно, бешено билось,  
Умирая от счастья, не веря, что - да!  
Что волшебное чудо меж вами свершилось.

Молчаливая ночь, близость духа и тел,  
Тишина, оглашенная сладостным стоном.  
Кожа к коже, друг в друге, Он страстно хотел  
Раствориться в тебе, в теплоте невесомой.

Губы жарко ласкали, пылая огнем,  
Руки нежно играли симфонию страсти,  
Твой посредственный мир вдруг споткнулся на Нём,  
Полетел с небоскреба в мир дикого счастья.

После - много всего... Но отчаянный страх  
Всё испортить и стать снова просто чужими  
Победил естество - и на бледных губах  
Поцелуи другой и во сне - Его имя.

Ты отчаянно бился и другу помог.  
Вот и всё: враг в крови на земле, побежденный.  
Ты бежишь, возвращаясь, не чувствуя ног,  
Сердце бьется, как джипа мотор поврежденный.

Выбегаешь из тьмы, небо застит рассвет,  
Взгляд наемницы ловишь, больной и несмелый.  
Задыхаясь, бросаешь неслышное "нет!"  
И бросаешься вмиг к бездыханному телу.

Бьешь Его по щекам, будто веришь, что жизнь  
Вдруг вернется, целуешь холодные губы.  
Слезы градом, кричишь: "Волчара, очнись!  
Ну же, Дерек, давай! Будь заносчивым, грубым!

Нарычи на меня, мной об руль приложись!  
Оботри мной хоть все кирпичные стены!  
Будь навек не со мной, только, Дерек, вернись!"  
Пустота разливается в душу по венам.

Темнота. Больше солнца и света не жди.  
Заливая слезами кровавую грудь,  
Понимаешь - Его никогда не вернуть.  
Губы медленно тихое шепчут: "Прости"...


End file.
